


BLOODLY HELL [Reader fic]

by Shotthroughttheheart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cussing, Failboats In Love, M/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Image https://www.facebook.com/forgetrealmenidatecontries/photos/a.339527609563582.1073741826.339526382897038/451708891678786/?type=1&theater </p><p>Francis want to woo Prince Arthur over. "BLOODLY HELL, YOU'RE FRENCH!"</p><p>You are a friend of Fancis, and you knew his marriage day is closing in. But you need to help! You couldn't stand around and see him mop about! Nope, that's until house a ship. A ship that is heading straight to British colonies! </p><p>This is his chance! He needs to take it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	BLOODLY HELL [Reader fic]

Today was the day! You knew it to be so, you made sure your hair was perfect, your nails, fin, and of course yourself~ Looking into the mirror you saw yourself, they lovely you with your golden flaboloso hair flocking around apon you and the water. Waving around like it was nothing too special. 

 

 

Smiling, you were ready! You love Toni but you weren't made for that lovely tail ass. Nope, he had eyes on a certain somebody. You were so glad your friend ,[Y/N], told you about a certain British ship! You've been keeping an eye on it, you know it holds values in it, as well as valuables. But still, it was the lovely Jackdawn. Her fine wood laying across the ocean, taking in the lovely force of the waters, then her front hand a lovely figurine of Queen Elizabeth the First, and lastly her Captain. Prince Arthur. 

That's when a loud bang entered into your room. "Francis! The ship! The ship is landing into the docks today! Get moving!" [Y/N] yelled ,without a second you immedently rushed towards the door. About not even a quarter second you rushed back and kissed [Y/N] on the left cheek and rushed through the halls. 

The rush, the water through your hair. You pushed harder across the ocean to docks hiddenly. You never exactly planed everything ahead. Oh you hoped Toni won't be mad at you, no, you hoped your people won't be mad. You had things to do, but their wasn't enough time.

 

 

You waited and waited. Time was moving before you could move, you felt a sudden since of unsurance. It was taking a toil on you, but you began to relax as you see him walk across those floor boards like he was the Queen of England. How he walked across that cat walk, holding himself upright, little muscles, and unruffled hair. 

Going through your bag, that you magically grabbed before forgetting, and placed a bottle with his lovely name in neat cursive handwriting. 

 

Leaving it behind hoping he got the message. You swam towards a hidden but yet lovely cove. It holds many things, but nothing was going to be as valuable as he was. His fine coat made from the finest silk of Egypt, hand crafted by Italains, and shipped by Jackdawn herself. Smiling you waited once more. 

Time was something that can be wasted and yet used dearly. You knew about the dangers of your kind going out and finding their mate(s). And you knew what to do I case that's ever happens. You waited more and more until you started to feel hopeless. Way too helpless. 

 

 

As if time itself slowed down, you could feel your heart pounding against your ribs and practically jumped out of your chest to see the one and only Prince Arthur. You could see his emerald eyes pray onto your blue hues. You were shocked, you waited for something. Anything to happened. You were not sure what to do. 

So you waited, you hand an idea. A reallay swell idea, taking in a breath you spoke softly but sweetly. You hoped he knows what you are saying or other wise you might break down and cry for the embarrassment. 

"Bloodly hell, you're French!" He stated a little loudly. You took a second to think about what the hell just happened. You let it sink into your mind and heart. Looking at him, you felt unsure once more but you kept your emotions in check. Never had you felt this, you weren't even sure if it was a denial, you werenot even sure what to say.

"Of course I am French!" 

"Bloodly fucking frog!" You could see a little pink on his face. It was swarming, spreading around the globe. But it was his eyes that hold a different tune, it wasnot hates as his voice said. It was soft, smiling you stated. "Care to do me the honors, Prince?" 

You could see a little smirk played off upon those lips. It spoke. It hinted, feeling goosebumps rush through your body, you gentelly hold him beside you.

 

It it was a while until you had to head home, but he asked if he could see you again! You couldn't help but mentally scream yes, but calmly said "I don't know, maybe, we'll have to see don't we~" like that he went off, and you went back home.

Smiling you told your friend about your day and how it all went. [Y/N] was smiling at you with those shark teeth. But like anything else [Y/N] stated it might be a good idea to sleep ahead of the rest. [Y/N] had the speech ready and is about to speak in the start of mid night. You graciously accepted and headed straight to bed. 

You smiled as you dreamed about him beside you, with his emerald eyes and his unruling hair. 


End file.
